


最佳损友

by Lydia_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: 在他们老得要命的时候，Harry还是坐在他们一起开在霍格莫德的小酒馆里，他弹着吉他，好像在给所有人唱情歌——但只有Draco知道情歌的唯一指定对象是他自己。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	最佳损友

01.

霍格沃兹的暑假已经快要结束了，Draco Malfoy还是没找到他想要的那种驻唱歌手。

“为什么我总是找不到唱歌正常的歌手呢？”

他一边用奇形怪状的薯片刮干净碟子里最后一片薯片蘸酱，一边和低头擦拭酒杯的Zabini抱怨着。

“那个Daisy不是挺不错的吗？前凸后翘，胸大腰细……”

“这不是带坏学生的审美吗？再说，她唱的可比Harry差多了……”

“Hunter……Roman……Reuben……”

“唱得通通不如Harry！”

Draco起身去挖一勺新的蘸酱，可薯片袋子却被Zabini抢走了。

“不蘸酱其实也不错……我说你就继续让Harry唱呗，他也是老板，你都不用给他开工资。”

“不蘸酱简直就是对薯片的侮辱！”

Draco已经挖好蘸酱，摆回桌子上。

“Harry Potter唱歌实在是太难听了！”

他嚷嚷着，把一片薯片扔进嘴里。

“世界上任何一个人都比他唱歌好听！”

“你你你……”

Zabini终于擦好了最后一只杯子，他把它磕进柜子里，走出吧台，极力克制自己抽搐嘴角的欲望。

02.

而就在这时，酒馆的门被推开了。

已经决意快速逃离酒馆的可怜的Zabini露出来今天第一个真心诚意的笑容他快步走到门口，重重地拍了一下Harry的肩膀。

“Draco又发疯了。”

他嘟哝着。

“交给你了。”

正当他踏出酒馆大门，咣当一声把自己同里面这个世界隔离开时，酒馆内正在进行不知道发生过多少次的Potter-Malfoy大战。

准确来说，是Harry不知道多少次将互殴变成单方面殴打——他对恶作剧魔法的擅长——真的是要好好感谢Draco孜孜不倦的挑衅。

03.

Draco和Harry这种奇怪又炽烈的相处方式源自于他们漫长的孩童时代，漫长的霍格沃兹求学生涯以及即将漫长的成年时期。

他们两个人经历的很多事情像分不开的丝线紧密地缠绕在一起。

Draco不能想象，如果有一天，他的世界里缺少了Harry这个人会怎么样。

他不可能再和另外一个人看魁地奇比赛的时候故意支持相反的一队，不可能嘲笑另外一个人明明出身巫师家庭却还是一副麻瓜品味，不可能在另外一个人坐在他们一起开的小酒馆里唱着情歌时心脏砰砰直跳却还要装作觉得这人唱歌实在太难听了。

哎呀。

他——Draco Malfoy喜欢Harry Potter啊。

04.

七八月份，天气正热，即使Harry是个巫师——而且是会使清凉咒的成年巫师，他也没想过要穿什么巫师长袍。

麻瓜式的短袖短裤——露出他光溜溜没什么毛发的四肢——除了右臂——

他在上面纹了只巨大的狮子。

他背着他的吉他晃晃悠悠地进来，看着Draco刚刚被迫承接了他的“咧嘴呼啦啦”而笑个不停的滑稽模样，自己也不由得笑起来。

“你的驻唱歌手找好了吗？”

他故意这么问，给自己倒了杯威士忌加冰，把Draco刚挖的蘸酱用薯片抹得干干净净，塞进嘴里。

“我还没开始找——”

Draco摸出魔杖给自己施了一个解咒——谢天谢地，他的面颊已经快要笑僵了。

“不过要是想找的话——我随时都能找到，毕竟世界上唱歌好听的人多的是。”

“是是是……”

Harry不走心地回应着Draco，把自己右边的袖子往上边卷了卷——露出那只狮子的完整相貌。

他一口一口喝着自己倒的酒，偶尔用手指拨弄琴弦，弹出些破碎的小调。

“我以后可能得在霍格沃兹的霍格莫德日才能出来了——”

“为——为什么？”

Draco几乎要尖叫出来，他不知道Harry为什么要这么说——他有事吗？

还是说——他不耐烦和Draco做这种过家家式的生意了？

“哦……”

Harry轻描淡写地回复Draco。

“Remus身体出了点问题，我要去霍格沃兹代课——”

05.

这对话就在此刻戛然而止，Draco已经忘了自己想要说什么。

Harry当上了黑魔法防御术的教授——这是他一直以来的梦想，他应该为了Harry高兴。

可他也有自己的私心，他多么希望Harry能像之前一年中一样，跟他呆在这间只有学生来霍格莫德时才会变得热闹的小酒馆里。

就算他经常不用发胶，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，穿麻瓜样式的衣服，叛经离道地在自己身上印满文身都可以。

他想让时间凝固——可谁都做不到这一点，时间好公平，总踏着方步往前走，并不等谁。

06.

Draco下次看见Harry的时候已经是开学后的第一个霍格莫德日了。

已经是秋天了，风凉飕飕的，Harry总算没有坚持他的麻瓜美学，乖乖地套上巫师长袍，系好围巾——这是他这一身look中，Draco唯一看不过眼的部分——格兰芬多配色的围巾。

他是跟Cedric一起踏进的酒馆，Cedric Diggory——Draco知道他是谁，赫奇帕奇最出色的毕业生——他也不知道有没有之一，现在在霍格沃兹担任草药学教授。

这两个人刚进来时，酒馆里大部分都是些低年级生，清一色的黄油啤酒，Zabini没什么活干，撑着下巴打量着门口。

“喂！”

他伸手去拍Draco手臂示意他去看Harry和谁一起来的酒馆，却发现Draco早已经目不转睛地盯着那个一头乱发的男人看了。

“Draco，最近过的怎么样？”

索性酒馆里人还没有那么多，Harry把Cedric安置在他的小舞台旁边的卡座，自己穿越人海来到Draco旁边。

“过得不——不怎么样。”

Draco本来想硬撑一下，但是他那句“过得不错”却卡在喉咙里怎么也说不出来。

Harry闷笑了一声，Draco以为他下一句话就是要嘲笑自己——这是他们两个之间特有的相处方式。

“那是谁——我说——跟你一起来酒馆的那个——”

Draco竭尽所能用最平淡，最不在乎的语气询问Harry。

他不想自己像是个住在深海大菠萝里的傻瓜。

“Cedric——Cedric Diggory，比我们大几岁，之前在学校里是赫奇帕奇找球手。”

其它的呢？

Draco还想继续问下去，可Harry好像并想继续谈话了，Zabini给他到了杯杜松子酒，他接过杯子一饮而尽。

背着他的吉他走到舞台上去了。

08.

霍格沃兹的学生跟他们新来的黑魔法防御术教授已经渐渐熟悉起来，Harry背着吉他走上台时，酒馆里所有学生——甚至包括斯莱特林院的一齐欢呼鼓掌。

有些见证过Harry学生时代的高年级生，在台下向Harry抛着飞吻。

Draco其实明白——Harry一直很受欢迎，大家都喜欢他。

他没往舞台那边走，还是倚在吧台上。

他敲敲桌子，指望着Zabini能给他倒杯烈酒——什么都行，可他的老朋友却把一碟蘸酱推过来，给他把薯片包装袋撕开。

“吃你的蘸酱薯片吧。”

Zabini将一片薯片扔进嘴里，然后俯下身跟Draco说。

“听他们说——Harry好像和Cedric Diggory搞上了。”

“不可能！”

Draco使出他的一票否决权。

但他的心里还在不停地打着鼓。

09.

他听见Harry在台子上唱《Everybody knows i love you》——

他颇具心思地把歌词中的lady通通换成man，Harry低着头专心唱歌，Draco看不出他心中所想，他所能看见的只是台边的Cedric眯着眼睛冲Harry笑，店内所有的学生都在起哄。

Draco后悔自己的决定——从和Harry合开酒馆开始——不不不——或许从他们分进不同学院还依然维持这种亲密但是毫不顾忌互相攻击的奇怪关系开始。

他没有勇气叫停Harry的演唱。他最终是个胆小鬼，躲出明明有一部分属于自己的酒馆，在大街上游荡，假装自己还在霍格沃兹上学——和众多学生挤在狭小的街道里一点都不突兀。

最后，他蹲在韦斯莱把戏坊的门口，悲伤、可怜又孤独地假装自己是只蘑菇。

10.

“喂！”

最后还是Harry把Draco找到了。

将近日暮，学生们都拥在街上，摩肩擦踵，水泄不通。

“我就知道你又蹲在哪里——随便哪里，反正只要能让你装蘑菇就行。”

Harry出来时应该匆忙，没围着他的围巾，但永远都不会忘记背着他的吉他。他背着光站着，光从他的后脑勺射来打在Draco脸上。

他只能看见Harry大概模糊的轮廓，可是Harry的五官又嵌在他心里好久了，这使他仅仅靠想象就能帮助视觉填满画面。

“你怎么来了？”

他开口问，嗓子干涩得可怕。

“为了找某个自己跑出来——还不跟人说一声的大傻瓜——”

Harry一屁股墩在马路边，把他的宝贝吉他拨响。

“Everybody knows I love you, baby，Everybody knows I really do，Everybody knows you are still my man，Everybody knows, except you。”

“别唱这该死的歌了——”

在Harry第三次重复演唱这首歌时，Draco终于忍不住了，他开口说话，试图打断Harry的吟唱。

但失败了。

他再也不想听见这首歌了——他不想一次又一次被迫见证Harry的追求——只要Harry追求的人不是他的话。

他把头深深地埋在胳膊之间，像只自欺欺人的鸵鸟。

“求求你了——去找你的Cedric吧——他那么好——又英俊——还善良——别再管讨人厌的尖酸刻薄的Draco Malfoy了——他只想——他只想——”

Draco最后发出了一声响亮的抽噎声，把自己的脑袋往胳膊间埋得更深了些。

11.

“这么说——你终于承认自己是个讨人厌的——尖酸刻薄的坏家伙了——”

Harry的关注点跟Draco完全不同，还没等Draco发出斥责——然后——在大街上跟Harry进行不知道多少加一次Potter-Malfoy大战——最后在黑魔法防御术教授的学生面前被他们的黑魔法防御术教授用物理魔法双重攻击揍到出尽洋相为止——

他们的关系也就这样了吧——

他想到这些，再想想Cedric Diggory，感觉身上更凉了——想紧紧外套——却发现自己根本没穿外套出来——

而Harry却喜气洋洋地自说自话——至少在Draco眼中是这样的——

“太好了，Draco！”

他话语里是藏不住的兴奋和笑意，他忍不住伸手去拨弄他的琴弦——反反复复冲着Draco唱那一句“Everybody knows, except you。”

12.

而Draco也好像明白了一点什么——一点他渴望的什么——他把头从胳膊间拔出来，期期艾艾地问——

“Potter，”

见鬼的——现在他甚至连Harry的名字都叫不出来——

“你有一点喜欢我吗？”

“我觉得不止一点——”

13.

Draco终究主动了一回——他扑过去亲吻Harry——碰翻了Harry的吉他——挂断了琴弦——

Harry大叫一声。

“Draco我操你的！”

接着是一记冲口而出“门牙赛大棒”。

Draco的门牙越长越长——已经超过赫敏，直奔大象的size了。

他将手伸向裤兜，指望着自己忘记魔杖放在裤兜里会把屁股点着的忠告。

但他真的是个好学生。

14.

他的爱情最终开始在挤满了学生的街旁，充斥着误会了对象的情歌，装成蘑菇的蠢举，被笨手笨脚挂断的琴弦以及越长越长的门牙。

这一切真是蠢极了。

不过他已经设计好了自己的漫长的成年时期和漫长的老年时期。

和之前一样，每一件事都有Harry参与。

在他们老得要命的时候，Harry还是坐在他们一起开在霍格莫德的小酒馆里，他弹着吉他，好像在给所有人唱情歌——但只有Draco知道情歌的唯一指定对象是他自己。

他和Harry仍会进行在不知道多少次的基础上加无数次的Potter-Malfoy大战，最后还是会演变成恶作剧魔法操作演示——作用在Draco身上的那种。

他们会教自己的孙辈——甚至是重孙怎么去打好魁地奇。他会跟他们说自己当年是怎么躲过一架麻瓜的直升飞机的。而Harry会戳穿他，他则去吧台——吃一包带蘸酱的薯片——这罪恶的高热量的垃圾食品。

他们或许会一起尝试些新事物，但是旧的东西，就很好啦。

15.

不过此刻他才二十出头，最重要的是解决自己的门牙，Harry的琴弦，旁边学生的围观。

管他呢？

Draco Malfoy喜欢Harry Potter。

Harry Potter喜欢Draco Malfoy。


End file.
